Katalog výrobků LEGO pro rok 2009 (první pololetí)
Galerie Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 01.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 02.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 03.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 04.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 05.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 06.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 07.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 08.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 09.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 10.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 11.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 12.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 13.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 14.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 15.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 16.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 17.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 18.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 19.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 20.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 21.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 22.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 23.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 24.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 25.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 26.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 27.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 28.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 29.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 30.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 31.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 32.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 33.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 34.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 35.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 36.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 37.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 38.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 39.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 40.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 41.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 42.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 43.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 44.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 45.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 46.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 47.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 48.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 49.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 50.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 51.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 52.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 53.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 54.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 55.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 56.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 57.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 58.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 59.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 60.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 61.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 62.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 63.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 64.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 65.jpg Katalog výrobků LEGO® za rok 2009 (první pololetí) - Strana 66.jpg Přepis Víte, že: ... na naši planetě již bylo vyrobeno tolik LEGO® kostek, že jich na každého člověka případně 64? ... děti na celém světě stráví ročně hrou s LEGO kostkami přibližně pět miliard hodin? ... pomocí šesti LEGO kostek 2x4 lze vytvořit 915 miliónů různých kombinací? ... LEGO Group ročně vyrobí kolem 306 typů koleček a je tak největším výrobcem pneumatik na světě? ... se každou vteřinu prodá 7 stavebnic LEGO? ... se každou minutu vyrobí 36 000 LEGO prvků? ... svět obývají 4 miliardy LEGO figurek? ... věž sestavená ze 40 miliard LEGO kostek by dosáhla až na Měsíc? Vstup a objev svět LEGO®! LEGO® kostky a herní sady, svět on-line příběhů, nákupů, komunit a interaktivních her: svět plný fantazie, tvořivosti a herních možností. Popusť uzdu své fantazie s LEGO hračkami! Svět LEGO® se ti otevírá všude: doma, na prázdninách, na internetu, ve společnosti rodiny či přátel. Najdeš v něm vše počínaje úžasnými roboty MINDSTORMS® NXT, přes nádherný svět pohádek BELVILLE™, LEGO DUPLO®, fantastické sady Creator a Technic, Star Wars™ po nesmírně populární kolekci BIONICLE®. A nezapomeň na skvělá nová herní témata: svět mořských dobrodružstvím s LEGO Piráty, výprava pod povrch Země s LEGO Power Miners či odvážně mise s LEGO Agenty. Kostky LEGO DUPLO lze kombinovat s kostkami LEGO, které lze na oplátku kombinovat s kostkami LEGO Technic - takže LEGO kostky rostou s tebou! LEGO PIRÁTI 5-12 let Vydej se na plavbu po Sedmi mořích za pokladem i dobrodružstvím s partou lstivých pirátů pod vedením hrůzostrašného Brickbearda! Ale dej si pozor číhají na tebe nebezpeční tvorové a královská flotila se té bude všemožně snažit zastavit! VŠE NOVÉ Leden 6243 Loď Brickbeard’s Bounty 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 1.999,- 6240 Kraken útočí 5-12 let. Doporučená cena: 249,- 6241 Ostrov pokladů 5-12 let. Doporučená cena: 499,- 8397 Piráti – boj o přežití 5-12 let. Doporučená cena: 89,- 8398 Vojék a muniční sklad 5-12 let. Doporučená cena: 89,- 6239 Bitva kánonů 5-12 let. Doporučená cena: 149,- 6242 Vojenská pevnost 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 1.299,- LEGO INDIANA JONES™ 6-14 let 7622 Honba za ukradeným pokladem 7-14 let. Doporučená cena: 899,- 7623 Útok z chrámu 8-14 let. Doporučená cena: 1.799,- 7624 Souboj v džungli 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 329,- 7620 Indiana Jones™ Motocyklová honička 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 329,- 7625 Honička v řece 7-14 let. Doporučená cena: 649,- 7627 Chrám křišťálové lebky 8-14 let. Doporučená cena: 2.399,- NOVINKA Leden 7682 Honička v Šanghaj 7-14 let. Doporučená cena: 899,- NOVINKA Leden 7683 Souboj na letadle Flying Wing 8-14 let. Doporučená cena: 1.449,- LEGO POWER MINERS 6-14 let NOVINKA Duben 8956 Drtič kamenů 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 139,- 8957 Těžební robot 7-12 let. Doporučená cena: 199,- 8958 Žulový drtič 7-12 let. Doporučená cena: 239,- 8959 Bagr s chapadly 7-14 let. Doporučená cena: 499,- 8960 Burácejici vrtačka 7-14 let. Doporučená cena: 749,- 8961 Hrablo na krystaly 8-14 let. Doporučená cena: 1.499,- LEGO STAR WARS™ 6-14 let Rok 2009 se nese ve znamení 10. výročí LEGO® Star Wars™! V rámci oslav této události LEGO Star Wars uvádí na trh fantastické nové modely, vytvořené na základě populárního filmu Star Wars: Klonové války a rovněž speciální výroční modely z původních filmů. Představují se skvěle nové minifigurky z Klonových válek a sám zlý Pán Sithů, Darth Vader. LEGO Star Wars tak posouvá klasický doj i dobrodružství Star Wars o úrovni výš! VŠE NOVÉ Leden 8014 Clone Walker™ Battle Pack (Bojová jednotka klonů) 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 349,- 8015 Assassin Droids™ Battle Pack (Tlupa vraždících droidů) 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 349,- 8016 Hyena Droid Bomber™ (Bombardér Hyena Droid) 7-12 let. Doporučená cena: 649,- 8017 Darth Vader’s TIE Fighter™ (TIE Stíhačka Darth Vadera) 7-12 let. Doporučená cena: 999,- 8018 Separatist AAT™ (Obrněný útočný tank separatistů) 8-14 let. Doporučená cena: 1.299,- 8019 Republic Attack Shuttle™ (Útočný raketoplán Republiky) 8-14 let. Doporučená cena: 1.799,- LEGO STAR WARS™ 6-12 let 7669 Anakin’s Jedi Starfigher™ (Anakinova Hvězdná stíhačka Jediů) 7-12 let. Doporučená cena: 649,- 7668 Rebel Scout Speeder™ (Průzkumé vozidlo Rebelů) 6-12 let. 7667 Imperial Dropship™ (Vesmírná loď Impéria) 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 349,- 7671 AT-AP Walker™ (Terénní útočná jednotka) 8-12 let. Doporučená cena: 1.299,- www.starwars.LEGO.com BIONICLE® 7-16 let VŠE NOVÉ Únor GLATORIAN OHNĚ 8979 Malum 7-16 let. Doporučená cena: 289,- GLATORIAN LEDU 8982 Strakk 7-16 let. Doporučená cena: 289,- GLATORIAN DŽUNGLE 8980 Gresh 7-16 let. Doporučená cena: 289,- GLATORIAN VODY 8981 Tarix 7-16 let. Doporučená cena: 289,- GLATORIAN KAMENE 8978 Skrall 7-16 let. Doporučená cena: 289,- GLATORIAN ZEMĚ 8983 Vorox 7-16 let. Doporučená cena: 289,- BIONICLE® 6-16 let VŠE NOVÉ Únor 8975 Berix 6-16 let. Doporučená cena: 169,- 8973 Raanu 6-16 let. Doporučená cena: 169,- 8974 Tarduk 6-16 let. Doporučená cena 169,- 8972 Atakus 6-16 let. Doporučená cena: 169,- 8976 Metus 6-16 let. Doporučená cena: 169,- 8977 Zesk 6-16 let. Doporučená cena: 169,- NOVINKA Únor 8990 Fero and Skirmix 8-16 let. Doporučená cena: 499,- 8991 Tuma 8-16 let. Doporučená cena: 499,- LEGO CITY NOVINKA Duben 7685 Buldozer 5-12 let. Doporučená cena: 699,- LIMITOVANÁ EDICE! LEGO Trading s.r.o. U Nákladového nádraží 10 130 00 Praha 3 – Žižkov Tel.: 00420 246 086 911 Fax: 00420 246 086 999 LEGO zákaznický servis www.LEGO.com/service ©2009 The LEGO Group. All rights reserved. LEGO, the LEGO logo, DUPLO logo, BELVILLE logo, BIONICLE and MINDSTORMS all trademarks of the LEGO Group. ©2009 The LEGO Group. 455.2579-CZ Kategorie:Katalogy LEGO